Bringing All The Girls IX: Heather's Sexy Baby Shower
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this story...Heather hosts another party but there's a catch. All the girls are pregnant! Well not all of them. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and language. Co-Written by me and Hellflores...ENJOY!


**Bringing All the Girls IX: Heather's Sexy Baby Shower**

 **Summary: In the 9th entry of the infamous "Bringing All the Girls Series" Heather is host once again as she invited Anne Maria, Amy, Beth, Blaineley, Bridgette, Crimson, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Eva, Emma, Gwen, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Josee, Kelly, Kitty, LeShawna, Lindsay, Marley, MacArthur, Miles, Sammy, Sanders, Scarlett, Sierra, Sky, Taylor, and Zoey over for a gigantic baby shower/orgy/sleepover as the girls were 7 months pregnant with their babies as most of them are first time mothers while a few are pregnant for the second time like Bridgette, Gwen, Shawnie, and Zoey.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

 **P.S. There will be one more 'surprise' special guest but this one isn't Pregnant…she just wanted to participate this 'surprise' special guest.**

 **P.S.S. The girls are aged between 20 years and 47 years old.**

 **This is a Genius Production!**

It was exactly seven months as it was November 8th 2019 after Lindsay's Easter Party and Heather and Alejandro invited Anne Maria, Amy, Beth, Blaineley, Bridgette, Crimson, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Emma, Eva, Gwen, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Josee, Kelly, Kitty, LeShawna aka Shawnie, Lindsay, Marley, MacArthur, Miles, Sammy, Sanders, Scarlett, Sierra, Sky, Taylor, and Zoey over for a gigantic baby shower themed orgy and sleepover, as the girls were 7 Months Pregnant with their babies.

 **Anne Maria (Age 21)**

 **Amy (Age 20)**

 **Beth (Age 23)**

 **Blaineley (Age 36)**

 **Bridgette (Age 23)**

 **Crimson (Age 21)**

 **Courtney (Age 23)**

 **Dakota (Age 21)**

 **Dawn (Age 21)**

 **Emma (Age 25)**

 **Eva (Age 23)**

 **Gwen (Age 23)**

 **Izzy (Age 23)**

 **Heather (Age 23)**

 **Jasmine (Age 20)**

 **Jo (Age 21)**

 **Josee (Age 24)**

 **Kelly (Age 47)**

 **Kitty (Age 22)**

 **LeShawna aka Shawnie (Age 23)**

 **Lindsay (Age 23)**

 **Marley (Age 22)**

 **MacArthur (Age 23)**

 **Miles (Age 21)**

 **Sanders (Age 22)**

 **Sammy (Age 20)**

 **Scarlett (Age 20)**

 **Sierra (Age 23)**

 **Sky (Age 20)**

 **Taylor (Age 21)**

 **And…**

 **Zoey (Age 21)**

The pregnant ladies were having fun as the party just begun, and the girls were mingling as Heather and Alejandro looked from the top of the balcony which was a few feet away from the top of their stairwell as Heather was astonished that all of the girls in this room were 7 Months Pregnant, plus…all of the girls were wearing maternity version of their baby clothes.

"I cannot believe every girl here is pregnant! This is just wow!" Heather said as she rubbed her big pregnant belly and Alejandro kissed it, and started to rub it as well.

"The party has begun but the real fun is about to begin very soon Hehehe." Heather said as she and Alejandro hugged.

"Yes, it is Mi Amor." Alejandro said replied back as they kissed on the lips.

Meanwhile Taylor and Kelly were mingling in the living room.

"Mom, I can't believe it! I can't believe that you are having a baby at age 47…Wow!" Taylor said in astonishment.

"Yeah... it is. But maybe it's a chance to raise another kid well. Not that you were raised poorly." Kelly said to Taylor.

"Yeah... still though it would be nice to have a little sister or brother Hehehe." Taylor said as she giggled, and the two hugged.

"How did you do it at 47?" Taylor asked.

"Well, after being married to your father like I have been for almost 30 years, you need to spice things up in the love department." Kelly said to Taylor.

"Did you and Dad have diaper sex?" Taylor asked Kelly.

"I asked him a few times to just give it a try and he said no, then he thought about it and tried it with me about 7 months ago and it paid off." Kelly said to Taylor answering her daughter's question.

"If you don't get it, he fucked my brains out in the diapeys, and he loved it very much." Kelly said as Taylor chuckled.

"Haha!" Taylor chuckled as they hugged again.

"I am so happy for you Mommy!" Taylor said to Kelly.

"Thankies! I didn't tell him about our sexcapades, but I did tell him that the reason why you and I have been bonding more is because of the diapers." Kelly said to Taylor.

"Aww, Thankies Mommy!" Taylor said back as they hugged once more as Heather rang a bell grabbing all of the girl's attention.

"It's showtime." Heather said as Alejandro began recording.

"Welcome to our show, I'm Heather and my husband Alejandro is filming." Heather said as Alejandro turned the camera to himself.

"Hello." Alejandro said before he pointed the camera back to Heather.

"This is a Sexy Baby Shower Orgy and Sleepover, and it's time." Heather said as she and Alejandro left their room and went to the balcony.

"Fellow pregnant Diaper babies! I for one would like to welcome you all to my Diaper Baby shower orgy sleepover." Heather announced to all of the girls.

"Yay!" The girls cheered as they clapped in applause as well.

"And let's not forget my handsome Alejandro, who will be filming every single moment." Heather said as she and Alejandro kissed.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" The girls chanted.

"You girls want a quick speech?" Heather asked the girls.

"Yeah!" The girls answered back.

"Okies." Heather said before she began her speech.

"This party may be our last one!" Heather announced.

"NO!" The girls shouted out.

"Might be…I'm thinking about that now…anyway…I started the All Girls diapey orgy sleepover! Gwen soon hosted one, then Jasmine, then Marley, then Shawnie, Zoey, and The Sisters hosted a Superheroes themed Diapey Girl Orgy as Shawnie hosted another one as she hosted a Diapey Wangers themed one…not related to the Bringing All the Girls Parties and then Bridgette and Lindsay hosted the previous two… even though this may be the final one, we will all still be friends and maybe... we may have diapey sex once in a while…right?" Heather said and asked the girls.

"Yes!" The girls said as they nodded up and down.

"Now then… let's begin this sexy baby shower with some sexy fun with me." Heather said to the girls.

"Yay!" The girls cheered and applauded.

"Are you sure this is the last one?" Alejandro whispered into Heather's ear as she nodded left to right signaling no as her answer.

"So…who's first?" Heather said as the girls were begging to be first.

"Ooooh…you all want to go first." Heather said as she looked at them.

"Well… I'll pick... I choose... Blaineley!" Heather said as she chose her first girl as it was Blaineley.

"Lucky me!" Blaineley said as she went up the stairs and entered the nursery which was in what was Alejandro and Heather's sex room.

"Enjoy your time and wait your turn, okay babies?" Heather said to the rest of the girls.

"Yes, Heather!" The girls complied.

"I cannot believe you are pregnant with DJ's baby!" Heather said to Blaineley.

"I know! A woman at my age, pregnant! Crazy huh?!" Blaineley said back to Heather.

"Yeah… but still congratulations." Heather said to Blaineley.

"You too, now… shall we begin?" Blaineley asked Heather.

"Sure." Heather answered Blaineley as they started to make out while Alejandro filmed it.

"Bueno! Muy hawt!" Alejandro said as he was referring to the action as hot, and the two kept making out.

"Even though I'm pregnant, me want to give you a medical check." Blaineley said as she was speaking in baby talk already.

"Okies." Heather said as she grabbed her nurses uniform and put it on as Blaineley checked Heather out and had a diagnosis.

"Am I Okies?" Heather asked Blaineley.

"Mmm! You look fine, but I need to give a treatment! Blaineley said as she pulled out a double head dildo.

"Shall we?" Blaineley asked Heather.

"Okies!" Heather said to Blaineley as the two started to pound their pregnant areas slowly.

"Mmmm!" Both girls moaned softly.

"You look hot Pregnant." Blaineley said to Heather.

"So do you!" Heather said back as they kept bumping each other until they stopped as Heather had an idea.

"Can we do a 69 nurse?" Heather asked Blaineley.

"Sure." Blaineley said as she and Heather began licking each other's pregnant and wet diapered areas, and meanwhile the rest of the girls were having tons of fun.

"I still cannot believe you are pregnant at the same time as me." Gwen said as she was rubbing Courtney's belly.

"Me neither! Looks like we're having three kids now!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen replied back as they kissed as Heather and Blaineley were still going at it.

"Mmmm! Cumsies coming soon!" Heather and Blaineley moaned and shouted.

"Ohhh! Si!" Alejandro rubbed himself slowly as the two soon climaxed all over their faces.

"Very hawt." Alejandro said as he was impressed.

"Thankies!" Heather and Blaineley said as they shared a kiss and a hug as Blaineley left, then Emma and Kitty arrived.

"Hi!" Emma and Kitty said to Heather.

"Hey girls!" Heather said as they hugged.

"Congratulations on your pregnancies girls." Heather said to Emma and Kitty.

"Aww, Thankies!" The sisters replied back as they hugged and kissed before they began their sexy session with a triple tongue kiss.

"Mmmm!" All three of them moaned out softly as soon Emma and Kitty rubbed Heather's coochies hard.

"Ohhh! Hawder!" Heather moaned softly and said to the sisters.

"Okies!" The sisters said as they rubbed her harder while they shared a long tongue kiss.

"Mmmm!" The three moaned and muffled as Heather soon rubbed their diapered asses.

"Mmm! So soft!" Heather said as she liked their butts as she squeezed it.

"Thankies!" Emma and Kitty said and the three girls began rubbing each other's areas as Alejandro kept rubbing his diapered crotch.

"Mmmm! You three are so very hawt!" Alejandro said to Emma, Kitty, and Heather.

"Don't Cumsies on us unless I say so!" Heather said sternly to Alejandro.

"Si, mi amore!" Alejandro continue his stroking as all three began to scissor each other.

"Ohhhh!" Emma and Kitty moaned out.

"Hawder!" Heather said to the sisters.

"Okies!" Emma and Kitty said to Heather as they kept scissoring each other until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" The three Asian women shouted as they were about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three screamed out as they climaxed, as they also giggled and hugged.

"That was hawt." Heather said to Emma and Kitty.

"Yeah!" Emma and Kitty said to Heather as the sisters left and LeShawna aka Shawnie one of Heather's biggest rivals throughout the Total Drama series arrived.

"Pregnant Shawnie is here!" Shawnie said to Heather as she clapped.

"Hooray!" Heather cheered as the two hugged and soon began making out.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Both of them made out before Shawnie carried Heather to the bed as Shawnie then groped Heather's diapered ass.

"Oh!" Heather said in surprise.

"Shawnie gonna wuv this!" Shawnie said as she soon started to lick Heather's diapered area while she fingered it slowly.

"Mmmm!" Shawnie muffled and moaned.

"Ahhhh! Hawder, Shawnie! Mmm!" Heather moaned as she groped her own breasts while Alejandro was rubbing himself very hard.

"Wait, can we stop for a second I have two questions if that's fine?" Heather asked Shawnie and Alejandro.

"Okies." Shawnie answered.

"What's wrong Mi Amor?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"My first question is for Shawnie, how did these diapeys help you with your pregnancy, and my second question is for you… Alejandro, when I'm with Shawnie, Gwen and Courtney, Lindsay, and Bridgette, can you Cumsies in my mouth?" Heather explained her questions and asked them.

"Si Mi Amor!" Alejandro answered.

"Now back to the 1st question, Shawnie How did these diapeys help you with your pregnancies?" Heather said and asked Shawnie once again.

"Of Course! These diapeys healed me with my pregnancy. I do go to the bathroom a lot, and I look foxy in them for Harold so... yeah! It's a lot of help." Shawnie answered Heather.

"Okies... now let's keep going!" Heather said as the two soon started to hump each other softly because of their large pregnant bellies while Alejandro was very close to his climax.

"Keep going!" Alejandro said to Heather and Shawnie as they start making out again while they were humping still as Alejandro placed the camera down for a second as he took off his shirt revealing his set of sexy 6-pack abs.

"Oh Mamacitas, take a look." Alejandro said to Heather and Shawnie as they looked.

"So Hawt!" Heather and Shawnie said to Alejandro.

"Gracias!" Alejandro said as he continued to stroke himself as the girls kept humping each other even harder.

"Baby gonna Cumsies!" Shawnie said to Heather.

"Me too!" Heather said to Shawnie.

"So is Papa!" Alejandro said as he kept stroking his hard chorizo as Heather opened her mouth.

"Give me your cweamy Cumsies! Papa!" Heather said as she stuck her tongue out as Alejandro climaxed in her mouth while the two girls soon climaxed in their diapers.

"Mmm! So cweamy Alejandro." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Mmm! Si Mommy!" Alejandro said before he changed his diaper, while Shawnie and Heather hugged.

"That was very fun." Shawnie said to Heather as she left, and Jo arrived.

"What's up Heather?" Jo arrived.

"I'm sorry for what happened during All-Stars and No hard feelings for what happened during All-Stars." Heather said to Jo as she wanted to put All-Stars behind her.

"It's okay, besides this is better." Jo said before they started making out.

"Mmmmm!" They both moaned as they kept making out until Jo began to rub Heather's big and pregnant diapered area very hard.

"Ohhhh!" Heather moaned out loudly.

"I'm going to do the same thing I did to Lindsay... except in a different way." Jo said to Heather.

"Whatever it is... do it vewy hawd, pwease." Heather said in baby talk.

"No problem!" Jo complied back as she grabbed a big dark gray strap-on dildo and placed it on over her diaper.

"Surprise." Jo said as she stroked the strap-on hard on while rubbing her big pregnant belly.

"Ooooooh!" Heather said as she was enamored by the length of her baba which was 10 inches.

"Okies then! Do it!" Heather said as she got on the bed and laid on her back as Jo began pounding Heather's pregnant diapered area hard.

"Ohhh! Yes! Make me Cumsies hawd!" Heather moaned and shouted as she was liking it.

"Oh, I will!" Jo said as she increased her pounding while Alejandro watched in enjoyment.

"Si, fuck my hawt wife even more!" Alejandro said as he began to rub his baba hard.

"Ahhh! Baby wuv hawd fuckys!" Heather said ecstatically as Jo kept on pounding her but safely because they are both 7 months pregnant.

"Good! Now say that Jo is a sexy pwegnant Jockette that should fuck me until I Cumsies in my pwegnant Diapey! Now!" Jo said to Heather.

"Okies! Jo is a sexy pwegnant Jockette that should fuck me until I Cumsies in my pwegnant diapey!" Heather complied and said to Jo.

"Good pwegnant baby!" Jo said as she pulled out to kiss Heather's pregnant belly before she resumed pounding Heather endlessly.

"Ohhhh! Baby gonna Cumsies!" Jo said to Heather.

"Me too! Make me Cumsies in my diapey! Cumsies in my big pwegnant diapey, Now!" Heather said to Jo wanting her to climax inside of her pregnant diapered area.

"HERE It COMES!" Jo and Heather shouted as they were about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed at the same time as they climaxed at the same time.

"Impressive Jo." Heather said to Jo.

"Thanks." Jo said as they hugged as she left, and then Gwen and Courtney arrived.

"Hi Heather!" Gwen and Courtney said to Heather.

"Hi girls." Heather said and soon the two held Heather close and groped her diapered ass.

"Ohhh!" Heather moaned softly.

"Heather… me and my wife." Gwen said first before Courtney was next.

"Are going to…" Courtney said as the two women grabbed strap-on dildoes and placed them on over their diapers.

"Fuck you very hawd!" Gwen and Courtney said to Heather.

"Yay!" Heather cheered out before Gwen and Courtney started to pound Heather endlessly, with Gwen pounding her beautiful ass while Courtney pounded her area.

"You've been vewy naughty!" Gwen said to Heather.

"Who's been a bad baby diapey bitch?!" Courtney asking Heather

"Me! Ohhh! I deserve to be punished by you two for my actions in all the season! Give me more of your punishment!" Heather answered Courtney's question and stated that she deserved more of their punishment.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said as they kept pounding until they stopped and they pulled out as they began making out with each other, and rubbing their big pregnant bellies.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned softly enjoying the kiss.

"Hey! Let me join!" Heather said wanting to join on the fun of a sexy triple make out session with a pregnant lesbian couple.

"Mmmmmmm!" Heather, Gwen, and Courtney moaned as they were tongue kissing heavily and rubbing each other's big pregnant bellies until Gwen got an idea.

"Hey, how about some 69 action?" Gwen asked Courtney and Heather.

"Yes!" Heather and Courtney answered Gwen, and soon all three of them began to lick each other's pussies while Alejandro kept rubbing himself.

"Ohhh! Mi amor, am I very close!" Alejandro said to the girls.

"Cumsies all over my mouth!" Heather said before she opened her mouth.

"CUMSIES COMING!" Alejandro shouted as Heather, Gwen, and Courtney came in their diapers as Alejandro came inside of Heather's mouth.

"Mmmmm! Si!" Alejandro moaned, groaned, and shouted as Heather swallowed his Cumsies.

"Mmmm! Yummy!" Heather said as she, Gwen, and Courtney hugged as Gwen and Courtney left and Bridgette arrived.

"Bridgette, Hi!" Heather said to Bridgette.

"Hello Heather... Hello, Alejandro." Bridgette said as she glared at Alejandro.

"Bridgette, please I am very sorry for what I did in World Tour at the Yukon." Alejandro said to Bridgette.

"Are you sure?" Bridgette asked Alejandro.

"Yes." Alejandro answered her.

"Heather, is Alejandro serious?" Bridgette asked her.

"Yes, he is, right Alejandro?" Heather answered Bridgette, and asked Alejandro.

"Si, I am serious!" Alejandro answered Bridgette and Heather.

"Okies then, but you wouldn't mind if I fucked Heather's diapey pussy hawd?" Bridgette asked Alejandro.

"No, go ahead!" Alejandro answered Bridgette.

"Good!" Bridgette said as she grabbed a strap-on dildo and placed it on over her diaper and started to pound Heather's diapered area…very hard.

"Mmmm! Who's been very naughty?" Bridgette moaned and asked Heather.

"Me! I've been naughty." Heather answered Bridgette.

"Say I am the naughtiest Diapey Queen in the whole wide world!" Bridgette said to Heather.

"I am the naughtiest Diapey Queen in the whole wide world! Ohhhh!" Heather said back and moaned as she rubbed her diapered area while Bridgette kept pounded her area even harder.

"Make me Cumsies!" Heather said to Bridgette.

"Okies!" Bridgette replied back as she kept pounding Heather even harder while smacking her ass and then Bridgette began pounding her ass.

"Ohhh so tight!" Bridgette said as she was loving it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Heather moaned out happily.

"Yes yes yes! Cumsies in my diapey ass! Fill me up so hawd!" Heather shouted out with glee.

"OKIES!" Bridgette said as she was close.

"Here it comes!" Bridgette said as she and Heather were about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather and Bridgette screamed as they came at the same time. Heather climaxed in her diaper while Bridgette came inside of Heather's diapered butt.

"That was hawt, now it's the Queen's turn." Heather said as they switched as now Heather had the strap-on dildo on over her diaper…and Bridgette spread her legs open as Heather began pounding Bridgette softly.

"Now the queen is doing the fucking!" Heather kept fucking Bridgette diapered area in the doggy style while Bridgette was rubbing her diapered area.

"Ohhhh! Keep fucking me like my Geoffy!" Bridgette said to Heather.

"Say I'm a slutty surfer baby who is pregnant and who wuv being fucked Hawd by the Queen of Diapey Babies!" Heather demanded Bridgette to say those exact words.

"Now!" Heather shouted to Bridgette.

"Okies!" Bridgette said before she began.

"I'M A SLUTTY SURFER BABY WHO IS PREGNANT AND WHO WUVS BEING FUCKED HAWD BY THE QUEEN OF DIAPEY BABIES!" Bridgette shouted to Heather.

"Good!" Heather said as then she began to pound Bridgette like there is no tomorrow.

"Ahhhh! BABY CLOSE!" Heather said to Bridgette.

"ME TOO!" Bridgette said to Heather as well, and meanwhile all of this was going on…Alejandro was still stroking his hard baba.

"Ohhh! Keep going for Papa!" Alejandro said as he kept stroking himself while he continued watching Bridgette being fucked by Heather.

"Mmmm!" Alejandro moaned out as he was loving it.

"He's talking to us? Or just you?" Bridgette asked Heather.

"Don't worry…he's just talking to me." Heather said as she kept pounding Bridgette.

"Okies, good!" Bridgette said as she kept rubbing herself until it was time.

"CUMSIES COMING!" Heather shouted out to Bridgette.

"SAME FOR ME! CUMSIES COMING!" Bridgette said to Heather as they were about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they climaxed at the same time in their diapered areas as Heather shot her load from her strap-on dildo inside of Bridgette as they kissed, and hugged.

"That was tons of fun." Bridgette said to Heather.

"Agreed." Heather said back.

"One question I have to ask...Did these diapers help with your pregnancy?" Heather said and asked Bridgette.

"Yes, they do help! When you're trying to relax, they help you feel comfy during the pregnancy!" Bridgette answered Heather.

"Okies, thankies." Heather said as they hugged once more as Bridgette left and Crimson arrived.

"Oh, it's another Goth." Heather said to Alejandro.

"My name is Crimson, I have been to Gwen's party and Lindsay's party. Sorry if I couldn't make it to the others. I've been busy adjusting to this lifestyle." Crimson said to Heather.

"It's okay." Heather said as the two hugged and they kissed.

"Mmmmm!" The two moaned during the kiss.

"Honestly, I think you look cute as a Pregnant Diaper Girl." Heather said to Crimson.

"Thank you." Crimson said back as they kept making out until they began to scissors each other hard.

"Ohhh! Hawder, Pwease?!" Heather moaned, said, and asked Crimson to increase her pace and speed.

"Weally?!" Crimson asked before she grabbed Heather's leg and rubbed their coochies together very very hawd.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned softly.

"Ohhhhh! So good! Hawder!" Heather said to Crimson.

"Absolutely!" Crimson said as she went even harder and harder.

"Ohhhh! Yes yes yes! Oh god!" Heather moaned and screamed out in the purest of pleasure.

"This sexy Gothic Baby wuvs having sex very very very rough!" Crimson said as she soon stopped as she started to finger Heather's diapered area harder than ever before.

"Mmmmm! So soft!" Crimson said complimenting Heather on her soft, and pink area.

"Ahhhh! THANKIES!" Heather said as she was blushing heavily as Crimson kept on fingering Heather's diapered crotch and Heather began fingering Crimson's diapered area as well until it was time.

"Cumsies coming!" Crimson screamed out.

"Same here!" Heather screamed out as well as the two began to make out roughly.

"MMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned as they made out roughly as they fingered their areas even harder as they soon climaxed hard.

"Mmmm!" The two moaned as they kept making out for another second until they finished, as they began to pant.

"Hawt!" Alejandro said as Crimson and Heather hugged.

"That was kinda hawt." Crimson said to Heather.

"Yeah..." Heather said as Crimson changed her diaper, and left as Rachel aka Heather's mom walked in wearing a Dark Yellow Silk Robe, and her maroon heels as she was obviously sporting a diaper under it but she wanted to surprise her daughter as she stood in front of Heather who gasped in surprise.

 **SURPRISE GUEST!**

"Mother?!" Heather said and asked her in surprise and shock.

"Surprise darling." Rachel said to her daughter.

"Mother, Mom, Mommy…I am surprised to see you here, I love you and all…but what in the world are you doing here?!" Heather asked her mom.

"Well I heard about you and your friends having these parties and well... I just wanted to drop by and join in on the fun." Rachel answered Heather's question.

"Really?" Heather asked Rachel who nodded.

"Yep, I'm even wearing one of the adult diapers you all wear… they are very comfortable, soft, and so sexy." Rachel said to Heather who sighed.

"Well, listen Mommy…Kelly and Taylor always join us even though they are mother and daughter, okay then... you can stay." Heather said to Rachel as she smiled.

"But after we are done... please leave and go home, please?" Heather asked Rachel.

"Okay." Rachel chuckled.

"Before we get started Mommy, what diaper are you wearing under your silk robe?" Heather asked Rachel.

"They are the ABU Lavender Brand but I customized mine with Dollar Signs on them." Rachel said as she took off her robe revealing her black lacy bra covering up her 34-DD Cup Breasts, and her ABU Lavender Diaper which had Dollar Bill Signs on them.

"Mmm… you look cute and yet very... hawt!" Heather said as the two soon started to kiss.

 **I don't condone this at all, incest is wrong in every way and should never be done.**

 **If anyone is offended, I truly apologize.**

"Mmmm!" They both moaned softly.

"Feels kind of odd kissing my own daughter... oh well." Rachel said as she soon started to her rub her daughter's diapered area very hard.

"Is baby soft for her mommy?" Rachel asked Heather.

"Yes, keep going Mommy!" Heather answered Rachel as the two keep making out until they stop as Heather got an idea…as Heather grabbed out a strap-on dildo.

"Let me fuck you first then, you can fuck me, okies Mommy?" Heather asked Rachel.

"Hmmm... okies!" Rachel said and answered heather as she lay down as Heather placed the strap-on over her diaper and started to plow her mother hard.

"Ohhhhh! Mmmm!" Rachel moaned out as she was enjoying it.

"Ohhh mommy!" Heather moaned and shouted as she pounded her mother's diapered area very hard while Alejandro watched his wife fuck her mommy.

"Muy calientè." Alejandro said to Heather and Rachel.

"Thankies Alejandro!" They said to Alejandro as Heather stopped for a bit, as she pulled out.

"So, Mommy, what do you think of the diapers?" Heather asked her Mom.

"I think that they are definitely adorable, and sexy." Rachel aka Heather's mom answered.

"After we're done...can you stick around? Please there is so much I can teach you." Heather asked and told Rachel.

"Really?!" Rachel asked Heather who nodded.

"OKIES!" Rachel happily answered Heather as they hugged.

"Thankies, now, hold still... baby still need to fuck mommy some more." Heather said as she was about to resume pounding.

"DO IT, FUCK YOUR MOMMY UP!" Rachel said in pure delight as Heather then resumed plowing her mommy hard while Alejandro was stroking his hard baba.

"Gonna Cumsies in your diapey Mommy!" Heather shouted to Rachel.

"DO IT! CUMSIES IN YOUR MOMMY'S DIAPEY!" Rachel shouted back as it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as Heather climaxed inside of her Mommy, as they were panting as Heather took off the strap-on and gave it to her mommy.

"Here mommy...fuck up your baby girl." Heather said with a sexy and seductive tone in her voice.

"Okies sweetie." Rachel said as Heather got down on all fours as Rachel started to plow her daughter ass...hard.

"Mmmm! Baby so tight!" Rachel moaned and said to Heather.

"Ahhh, Hawder Mommy, make sexy baby Heather cumsies all over her diapey!" Heather said to Rachel.

"Okies, after you say that you wuv being fucked by your loving and sexy diapey wearing mommy in your diapey ass, please?" Rachel requested and asked Heather to say exactly those words.

"I WUV BEING FUCKED BY MY LOVING AND SEXY DIAPEY WEARING MOMMY IN MY DIAPEY ASS!" Heather shouted out to Rachel.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Rachel shouted out to her daughter.

"HAWDER MOMMY! FUCK ME UP SO HAWD THAT I CUMSIES ALL OVER MY DIAPEY!" Heather said to her Mom.

"Okies Baby!" Rachel said as she kept pounding Heather as she began rubbing her area until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! HERE IT COMES!" Heather and her mommy, Rachel screamed out as they Cumsies big time as they began to pant hard as Heather peed in her diaper as well.

"Baby need changey, pwease Mommy?" Heather asked Rachel.

"Okies, baby." Rachel answered as she took off Heather's used, and dirty diaper as she wiped Heather's area and her butt clean before she powdered it, then she got a fresh diaper and placed it on Heather.

"Here you go baby, a new fresh clean diaper." Rachel said to Heather.

"Let me return the favor Mommy." Heather said to Rachel.

"Sure sweetie." Rachel said as Heather returned the favor by changing her Mom's diaper.

"There you go Mom, a fresh and clean diaper…I know it's not a Lavender with Dollar Signs…but at least it's a good diaper." Heather said to Rachel.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked Heather.

"I mean, you are wearing a cute diaper in the ABU BareBum Diapers." Heather answered Rachel.

"Ooooh…I like this one, it's cute!" Rachel said to Heather as they hugged.

"How was I?" Rachel asked Heather.

"Mommy, you were glorious." Heather answered Rachel.

"How do you AB/DL's say thank you?" Rachel asked Heather.

"We say "Thankies" or "Thank You" but usually we say "Thankies" Mommy." Heather answered Rachel.

"Well, Thankies." Rachel said to Heather as they hugged.

"How was I, Mommy?" Heather asked Rachel.

"Awesome, might even be better than your father." Rachel said to Heather.

"Well thankies, Mommy." Heather said as they hugged once more.

"So, who can teach me about the AB/DL Lifestyle?" Rachel asked Heather.

"Any of the girls." Heather answered Rachel as Rachel began to leave.

"See you soon." Rachel said waving her right hand.

"Bye Mommy!" Heather said as Rachel officially left and went to the other girls, as Eva arrived.

"Eva!" Heather screamed as she hid for a bit in her and Alejandro's bathroom.

"Relax, I'm not mad at you…though is there something you want to say to me?" Eva asked Heather.

"Yeah...I'm sorry that I stole your MP3 Player during the Game. It was nothing against you, well except that I saw you as a threatening competitor." Heather apologized to Eva and explained her reason for doing it.

"True." Eva replied back.

"But what I did was low, and I'm asking for your forgiveness." Heather said as she basically asked Eva for forgiveness.

"Yeah, I forgive you, like what my friend Marley taught me, and what my husband Adam taught me is time heals all wounds. But I still want revenge in Diaper sex if that's okay." Eva answered Heather, but then asked Heather for some measure of revenge.

"Okies... you can do anything to me." Heather said as she started to get worried.

"Anything?" Eva asked as Heather nodded as she was worried a bit.

"Get down on all fours." Eva said as Heather only did as Eva said while Eva grabbed a double strap-on dildo and placed it on over her diaper.

"Hehehe

"Oh man..." Heather said as she was scared a bit and then Heather was being double pounded in both her ass and pussy hard by Eva)

"Ahhhhh! Oh fuck, yes!" Heather moaned and shouted as she was loving it.

"Who has been a very naughty pregnant baby?" Eva asked Heather before she smacked her ass hard.

"I AM! I HAVE BEEN A VERY NAUGHTY PREGNANT BABY!" Heather answered Eva and shouted.

"Good!" Eva said as she kept it going…meanwhile Gwen, Courtney, Zoey, and Rachel aka Heather's Mom were mingling and chatting.

"I'm thinking of going after Eva, I'm hoping to have some fun with Heather." Zoey said to Rachel.

"Just be gentle with my baby girl." Rachel said to Zoey.

"Oh don't worry, she handle a lot of hawd thing from us, right?" Zoey asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Yup." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"So, Rachel, when did you start wearing adult diapers?" Gwen asked Rachel.

"First off, I hate that term…secondly, I just prefer to call them "Diapers" and I just started wearing them last week, they are so soft." Rachel answered Gwen.

"Ooooooh…" Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey said.

"So why are you wearing them? Just for fun?" Courtney asked Rachel.

"Yes, and maybe I can try to get closer with my baby girl." Rachel answered and explained to Courtney, Gwen, and Zoey.

"Awww…" The threesome said as back in the room, Eva was now using a regular strap-on dildo but was pounding Heather still very hard.

"Ohhh! Make me Cumsies in my diapey, Pwease!" Heather moaned and shouted out in pure pleasure and delight.

"After you say that I'm a naughty pregnant diapey slut who deserve to be fuck hawd and rough for being a huge bitch to everyone, including Eva, Now!" Eva requested and demanded Heather to say those words.

"I AM A NAUGHTY PREGNANT DIAPEY SLUT! WHO DESERVES TO BE FUCKED HAWD AND ROUGH FOR BEING A HUGE BITCH AND AN EVEN BIGGER CUNT TO EVERYONE! INCLUDING EVA!" Heather shouted out.

"Good! That C-word was a bit of a stretch but it'll do." Eva said to Heather as she kept pounding.

"Adam is so lucky to have you as a wife!" Heather said to Eva.

"Thanks!" Eva said as she kept pounding over, and over again.

"Baby Eva going to Cumsies!" Eva shouted to Heather.

"Fill my diapey ass, now!" Heather shouted back as Eva pounded her harder and harder until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eva screamed out as she climaxed inside her diaper while Heather climaxed in her Diaper as well.

"Ohhh yes!" Heather moaned and screamed out during her climax.

"Now, you are forgiven." Eva said as the two hugged and kissed as Eva left and Zoey arrived.

"Hi Zoey." Heather greeted Zoey.

"Hi Heather." Zoey greeted back to Heather as the two kissed and soon made out as they rubbed their pregnant bellies and their diapered butts.

"Mmmm…" Both of them moaned softly as they enjoyed their make out session.

"Soft ass, also congratulations on the baby." Zoey said to Heather.

"Thankies, and same for you. Congrats for your baby as well." Heather said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said back as they kept rubbing their diapered butts, and their pregnant bellies.

"Mmm!" Zoey moaned and muffled as she stopped.

"Wanna do a 69?" Zoey asked Heather.

"Sure... but let's make it more hawter... with these." Heather held two dildoes as of them was one red and the other one was royal purple as Heather gave Zoey the red one.

Then the two began licking their areas while they also used the dildos and fucked each other areas hard.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned and muffled as they were licking each other's diapered pussies.

"OHHHHHH!" Heather and Zoey moaned in pleasure as well.

"HAWDER! OKIES!" Heather and Zoey said to each other as they kept licking and fucking their areas harder with the dildoes and the two kept at it until it was time.

"Baby gonna Cumsies!" Zoey said to Heather.

"Me too! Go Hawder!" Heather said back as they both licked and fucked their areas even harder as they soon exploded.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned and muffled as they climaxed in their mouths and faces as they also swallowed their Cumsies.

"Mmm! Yummy Cumsies!" Heather and Zoey said as they both hugged and kissed.

"That was really hawt!" Zoey said to Heather.

"Totes." Heather said to Zoey, then Zoey left and Josee arrived.

"Bon Jour Heather." Josee said to Heather.

"Bon Jour to you Josee." Heather said back as the two started to make out as Josee soon humped Heather's diapered area very hard.

"Mmm! Baby so soft and wet!" Josee said to Heather.

"Because you all are so hawt!" Heather responded back to Josee.

"How about me?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"Yes, you are extremely hawt, daddy!" Heather answered and winked at him.

"That deserves a treat." Alejandro said to Heather as he took off his shirt revealing his hard and sexy 6 pack abs once again as he also got out his big baba from his diaper.

"Heather… look at what Papa has for you." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Oooooh…Cumsies all over my face and mouth Daddy." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Si, Baby Heather!" Alejandro said as Heather and Josee soon started to scissor each other while Alejandro stroke his paci hard as fuck while Heather opened her mouth.

"Hawder, Josee! And give it to me Alejandro!" Heather said to Josee and Alejandro who was about to climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Alejandro shouted to the girls.

"So are we! Papa Alejandro!" Heather and Josee said to Alejandro as he kept on stroking as he came all over her mouth and face as Josee and Heather came in their diapers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them moaned and screamed during their climax.

"So Hawt." Josee and Heather said to each other as they hugged.

"Your Cumsies is yummy, and cweamy as always." Heather said to Alejandro as Josee left.

"And so are you." Alejandro said as he and Heather kissed as Marley arrived.

"Hi Heather." Marley said to Heather.

"Marley!" Heather said as they hugged.

"Congrats on the baby." Marley said to Heather.

"Same for you." Heather said to Marley.

"I need to ask ya something before we get hot and heavy on each other." Heather said to Marley.

"Shoot like a gun." Marley replied back.

"Do these diapeys help you at all?" Heather asked her.

"Yeah, they help me go to the bathroom whenever I want too, they are soft, sexy, snuggly, and they are great for diapey sex." Marley answered Heather.

"Cool, now let's get started." Heather said as they kissed and started making out.

"Mmm!" Both of them moaned as Alejandro placed his hard baba back in his diaper and puts his shirt back on as he was filming them.

"You girls are so muy calientè!" Alejandro said to Marley and Heather.

"Thankies!" Marley and Heather said as they began bumping each other.

"Ohhhhh! Hawder, pwease! Okies!" Marley and Heather said as the two increased their bumping while Alejandro was filming, enjoying, and liking the action.

"Go hawder, for daddy pwease." Alejandro said to the two women.

"Okies!" They said to Alejandro as they kept bumping each other until Cumsies time was near.

"Mar-Bear Gonna Cumsies!" Marley shouted at Heather.

"So is Baby Heather! Go Hawder!" Heather shouted as they bump and scissors each other like crazy as they soon explode.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Heather moaned out during her climax.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Marley moaned out during her climax as then they tasted each other's Cumsies from each other's hands.

"Mmmm, tasty." Marley said to Heather.

"I know." Heather said as the two hugged and kissed as Marley left and the twins Amy and Sammy arrived.

"Hello twins." Heather said to the twins.

"Hi Heather." Amy and Sammy said to Heather.

"I still can't believe me and Sammy are pregnant at the same time." Amy said to Heather.

"Looks like we're sharing something again." Sammy said as the twins laughed.

"Yeah, anyway, less talky more sexy fun." Heather said to the Twins.

"Okies!" The twins responded back as the trio soon started to make out together as the twins rubbed Heather coochies while they continue to tongue kiss each other.

"Mmmmm!" The twins moaned and muffled as they were tongue kissing each other with much passion.

They kept it up until The Twins started to use strap-ons and begin pounding Heather as Amy pounded her area with Sammy pounding her ass and Heather was rubbing her area as well.

"Ohhhhh! Yes! Hawder, baby twins, make me feel your hawd fucking wuv!" Heather said to them.

"Only if you say this…" Amy said to Heather before they began their request.

"I, Heather, absolutely wuv being fucked in both my diapey ass and diapey pussy." Sammy said to Heather before it was Amy's turn.

"By the sexy and hawt pregnant baby twins, Amy and Sammy. Now." Amy said to Heather finishing the Twins' sexy request.

"I HEATHER ABSOLUTELY WUV BEING FUCKED IN BOTH MY DIAPEY ASS AND DIAPEY PUSSY BY THE SEXY AND HAWT PREGNANT BABY TWINS AMY AND SAMMY!" Heather screamed and shouted as she was enjoying it.

"Good!" The twins said as they kept pounding Heather even harder until they stopped as all three started to do triple bumpies.

"Mmmm! So soft! Hawder!" Amy, Sammy, and Heather said as they were enjoying it.

"Si, go even Hawder for Papi." Alejandro said to the trio.

"Okies Papi!" The trio said as they went harder and harder.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" The trio shouted and screamed they did so as they began to pant.

"That was great." The twins said to Heather.

"Yeah." Heather said back as she, and the Twins hugged and left as Sky arrived.

"Hi Heather." Sky said to Heather.

"Hello Sky, so you are pregnant with Dave's baby, right?" Heather asked Sky.

"Yeah, Dave grew up a lot since Pahkitew Island...well except for the AB/DL Stuff which he looked really cute and sexy in." Sky answered and explained what happened to Dave.

"Tell him I said congrats...are you guys currently engaged to be married or you guys are finally married?" Heather said and asked Sky.

"We finally got married about 4 months ago, in a private ceremony with Ella, Scarlett, the twins, Jasmine there as Bridesmaids, and my sister Star was the maid of honor, with Shawn as his Best Man and more." Sky answered Heather.

"Awesome. Now let's get it on." Heather said to Sky.

"Okies!" Sky said as the two started to make out as Heather soon started to lick and taste Sky's diapered area.

"Mmmm! Ohh! So good!" Sky moaned and shouted to Heather.

"Thankies!" Heather said before she resumed licking Sky's diapered area while she started to rub her own diapered area.

"Mmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled as she was loving to lick Sky's diapered area while pleasuring her own.

"OH! HEATHER!" Sky shouted out in delight.

"Not bad Mamacitas." Alejandro said as he was liking it, and…Sky and Heather kept at it until they began humping each other's diapered areas.

"Oh Hawder! Heather, hump me hawder!" Sky shouted to Heather.

"After you say this, Heather is the sexiest, hottest diapey wearing pregnant girl in the whole world who is also the queen of naughty babies." Heather said to Sky.

"Heather is the sexiest, hottest diapey wearing pregnant girl in the whole wide world who's also the queen of naughty babies!" Sky said to Sky.

"Good baby Sky!" Heather said as she kept humping Sky harder while Alejandro kept stroking his baba.

"Keep going!" Alejandro said to Heather and Sky.

"Okies!" Heather said as she and Sky kissed once more as they were humping each other but even harder as they were closer to climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN OUR SEXY DIAPEYS!" Heather and Sky screamed out.

"Goo Goo Gaa gii, we Cumsies vewy hawd! Ahhhh!" They shouted and screamed and the two soon exploded in their diapers.

"Oh yes!" Heather and Sky shouted as they hugged and kissed.

"Muy Caliente!" Alejandro said as Sky left, and Lindsay arrived.

"Hi there, Heather." Lindsay said to Heather.

"Hi." Heather said back.

"I can't believe that we're first time Mommies." Heather said to Lindsay.

"Me neither." Lindsay said as they rub their gigantic pregnant bellies together.

"So huge." Heather and Lindsay said to each other.

"Before we start, how in the hell have diapers helped your pregnancy out in anyway? I got answers about going to the bathroom, and how they are good, cute, and sexy they look, so do you have anything to add or no? I really don't care, I just want to know if you have anything to add." Heather asked and explained to Lindsay.

"Hmm... well yes they do help me a lot. They help me relax and well it makes me feel safe during my pregnancy." Lindsay answered Heather.

"Really?" Heather asked Lindsay.

"Yup." Lindsay answered Heather before she pulled Heather towards her.

"Let's start this." Lindsay said to Heather.

"Okies!" Heather said to Lindsay as they began things with a sexy makeout session.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned sexually and softly as they keep it up until they start doing the 69 as they were drooling, cooing, and moaning making it sexy.

"Mmmmm! so tasty!" Heather and Lindsay said to each other as Alejandro was still rubbing his hard baba.

"Ohhhh! Heather, when I am close, may I cumsies in your hawt mouth?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"Mmmmm! Okies!" Heather answered Alejandro and soon the two started to scissors each other while groping each other's breasts

"You have such lovely boobies." Heather said as she was referring to Lindsay's 38 J-Cup sized breasts.

"Thankies, so do you!" Lindsay said as she was referring to Heather's 34 DD-Cup sized breasts as Heather and Lindsay kept up with the scissoring until Alejandro was close.

"I'm close!" Alejandro said to Heather.

"Instead of you Cumsies in my mouth...why don't I suck you?" Heather offered Alejandro an even sexier idea.

"SI!" Alejandro said as he got near his wife as she started to suck his hawd baba very hard.

"Ohhhh! SI! SUCK MI BABA MIAS, MI AMOR!" Alejandro shouted in Spanish.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled as she and Lindsay scissor even hawder while Heather sucked Alejandro even harder.

"Mmmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled more as she kept it going as Lindsay and Alejandro were close.

"I'M CLOSE!" Lindsay and Alejandro shouted at Heather who stopped her sucking.

"ME TOO!" Heather said before she resumed her sucking.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Heather moaned and muffled as she was deepthroating and deepdrooling it.

"AY DIOS MIO! DIOS MIO! GONNA CUMSIES!" Alejandro declared out.

"ME TOO!" Lindsay shouted out as Heather stopped sucking and began stroking hard and harder.

"ME THWEE!" Heather shouted out.

"THEN DO IT!" Alejandro shouted as he grabbed Heather's head and began to pound it making Heather suck on Alejandro's entire baba as it was time.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alejandro, Heather, and Lindsay screamed as the three climaxed with Heather and Lindsay climaxing in their diapeys while Alejandro cumsies deeply inside Heather's mouth, making her suck and swallow his entire cumsies.

"Mmmm! Cweamy!" Heather said as she and Alejandro shared a kiss.

"Now, go back to filming." Heather said to Alejandro.

"So, mi amor." Alejandro said as he returned to his filming area as Lindsay and Heather kissed and hugged.

"That was so fun!" Lindsay said as she left, and Scarlett arrived.

"Hello Scarlett." Heather said to Scarlett.

"Hi, Heather." Scarlett said back.

"Let me guess, Duncan's baby?" Heather asked Scarlett.

"Yep." Scarlett answered Heather.

"Glad he finally settled down with you." Heather said to Scarlett.

"Thank you." Scarlett said and then the two soon started to kiss each other as Scarlett rubbed Heather's diapered area.

"Mmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned as they were now tongue kissing each other briefly while Scarlett was still rubbing Heather's area.

"So soft…" Scarlett said to Heather.

"Thankies." Heather said back.

"Mind if we do some Padded Bondage?" Scarlett asked Heather.

"Okay, but can you take it easy?" Heather asked Scarlett to go easy with the bondage stuff because she doesn't want anything bad

"Of course." Scarlett answered as she grabbed some cream, a paci-gag and a vibrator.

"Ready?" Scarlett asked Heather.

"Yes!" Heather said as Scarlett placed the gag on Heather as she rubbed her coochie with some of the cream and on the vibrator.

"Mmmm..." Heather moaned a bit as Scarlett started to rub her coochie slowly.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Heather moaned out as she was enjoying it.

"You like this huh?" Scarlett asked Heather.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Heather moaned out as her moans were indicating answers of yes.

"Good girl." Scarlett said as she increased the volume of the vibrator to the highest one possible as she started rubbing Heather's and her own area.

"Ohhh!" Scarlett moaned softly as she was aroused.

"Mmmm!" Heather moaned through the gag as Scarlett soon stopped pleasuring herself and used her finger to fuck Heather.

"Mmmmmm!" Heather moaned once more.

"Good slutty baby." Scarlett said as she kissed her neck.

"Mmmm!" Scarlett moaned during the neck kiss as she kept fingering Heather until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies?" Scarlett asked Heather as she removed the gag.

"YES!" Heather screamed and shouted out as the two share sexy tongue kisses as Heather and Scarlett also rub their areas together.

"OHHHHHHH!" Heather and Scarlett moaned as they climaxed hard.

"Mmmmm! So good!" Scarlett said as she and Heather hugged, then Scarlett left and Beth arrived.

"Hello Heather." Beth said as they hugged, kissed, and briefly madeout before they started to scissors each other.

"Ohhh! So soft." Beth moaned and said to Heather.

"And so wet!" Heather shouted as she increased her rubbing.

"OHHHHHHH!" Beth moaned deeply in pleasure as they kept it up.

"Mmmm! You like that?" Heather moaned and asked Beth.

"I wuv it!" Beth answered as they kept scissoring each other until they started to 69 each other.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned in delight.

"So yummy!" Beth said to Heather.

"Thankies, so are you!" Heather said back as they kept on licking until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Beth and Heather shouted and screamed as they did so…they came all over each other's faces and mouths as they cleaned up and shared a quick kiss and a quick hug as Beth left.

"That was fast…" Heather said as The Cadets, MacArthur and Sanders arrived.

"Freeze!" The Cadets said to Heather.

"You're under arrest." Sanders said to Heather.

"For what?" Heather asked the cadets.

"Being the sexiest Diaper wearing Pregnant woman in the world." MacArthur answered and said to Heather making her blush.

"Thankies...how can I be free?" Heather asked The Cadets as Sanders handcuffed Heather and put her hands behind her back.

"By taking our form of Police Brutality." Sanders said as she and MacArthur grabbed two strap-on dildoes that looked exactly like nightsticks.

"Ohh! Okies." Heather said as The Cadets began pounding Heather with MacArthur pounding her butt, and Sanders pounding her area.

"Ohhh! Hawder! I've been vewy bad, I deserve to be punished!" Heather said to The Cadets.

"Damn right you do!" MacArthur said to Heather.

"Yeah!" Sanders said in agreement as Alejandro stroked his baba as he was liking what he was seeing.

"I wuv what I'm seeing." Alejandro said to the three women.

"Thankies, Alejandro." The Cadets and Heather said to Alejandro.

"Ohhhh! GO HAWDER!" Heather moaned and shouted to The Cadets.

"YES MA'AM!" The Cadets said as they increased their pounding speed and how hard they pounded as Alejandro was close.

"DIOS MIOS! I AM CUMSIES!" Alejandro shouted out as Heather was close.

"Me too!" Heather shouted as The Cadets were not far behind.

"US TOO!" The Cadets said as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alejandro, Heather, and The Cadets screamed as they climaxed, and then The Cadets pulled out of Heather.

"You're free." MacArthur said as Sanders uncuffed Heather.

"Thankies." Heather said as The Cadets left and Sierra arrived.

"Hi, Heather." Sierra greeted Heather.

"Hello Sierra." Heather said as they hugged.

"Let's get this started." Heather said as the two started to kiss each other while rubbing their diapey asses slowly as well as rubbing their bellies.

"Mmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned out softly.

"You are so hawt." Heather said to Sierra.

"Thankies, you too!" Sierra said before she started to lick Heather's diapered area while she rubbed her own area.

"Mmmm!" Sierra moaned and muffled.

"Ohhhh! Lick me hawder!" Heather moaned and shouted.

"Si, lick her even more!" Alejandro said to Sierra as well.

"Okies!" Sierra said as she licked Heather even harder.

"AHHHHHHHH! THIS FEELS SO GOOD! 69 WITH ME!" Heather moaned and shouted to Sierra.

"Okies!" Sierra said as she and Heather switched to doing the 69.

"Mmmmmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned, muffled, drooled, and bit all over their areas while Alejandro was stroking his hard baba.

"Ohhhh! Mmmmm! So hawt! Keep going for Papi!" Alejandro said to Heather and Sierra.

"Okies!" Heather and Sierra said as they resumed.

"Mmmmmmmm…! MMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned, muffled, licked, kissed, and bit their areas while rubbing their diapered butts and their upper legs as they kept licking each other until it was time.

"Ohhhh! GONNA CUMSIES!" Heather and Sierra moaned and shouted.

"Me too!" Alejandro shouted as they kept up what they were doing until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alejandro, Heather, and Sierra screamed, and moaned as they exploded in their diapers.

"Mmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled as she swallowed Sierra's Cumsies.

"MMMMMM! SO HAWT! AND SO YUMMY!" Sierra said as she swallowed Heather's creamy Cumsies as they cleaned up, kissed, and hugged before Sierra left, and Anne Maria arrived.

"Here I am." Anne Maria said to Heather.

"Hey Anne Maria, who's the Daddy?" Heather asked Anne Maria.

"Lightning Jackson, the hottest NFL Football Player since Odell Beckham Jr...and Lightning is the first NFL Player to come out as a AB/DL." Anne Maria answered Heather.

"Congratulations on you and Lightning." Heather said to Anne Maria

"Thanks." Anne Maria said to Heather as they begin with a kiss.

"Mmm!" Both of them moaned softly as Anne Maria pulled a double head dildo.

"Let's make Cumsies." Anne Maria said to Heather.

"Yay!" Heather said as she and Anne Maria use the dildo and fuck their area hard.

"Mmmm!" Heather moaned softly.

"Mmmm! So hawd!" Anne Maria moaned and said to Heather.

"Totes!" Heather said in agreement.

"Go Hawder! Just like my Lightning!" Anne Maria said to Heather.

"Okies!" Heather said to Anne Maria as they went harder and harder.

"I may not like Lightning, but this action I like muy mucho." Alejandro said to the camera as the girls start babbling and talking like babies.

"Goo Gaa Gii! Babies wuv hawd fuckys so much!" Heather and Anne Maria said as they kept fucking their areas until they decide to finish off with humpies.

"Ohhhh!" Both of them moaned out loudly.

"Keep going!" Alejandro said to Anne Maria and Heather.

"Okies!" Heather and Anne Maria said to Alejandro.

"Goo Goo...sexy baby you are Anne Maria!" Heather said to Anne Maria

"So are you! Sexy Baby you are Heather!" Anne Maria said back to Heather as they kept at it until they are about to climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPERS! AHHHHH!" Heather and Anne Maria screamed and moaned as they did so and they hugged, then Anne Maria left as Izzy arrived.

"Hi Heather!" Izzy said to Heather.

"Oh great! Izzy!" Heather said as she smiled.

"Izzy want to make crazy love, come on." Izzy said as the two started to make out until Izzy started to rub Heather hard.

"Ooooh! I Can't believe you and Owen are having a baby!" Heather said to Izzy.

"I know! Big O is awesome in bed." Izzy said back to Heather.

"Yeah, yeah...just keep rubbing my pussy!" Heather said to/demanded Izzy.

Only if you say that Izzy is the sexiest orange head in Diapeys, now!" Izzy demanded Heather to say those exact words.

"Okies! Izzy is the sexiest orange head in diapeys!" Heather complied and said exactly those words.

"Good!" Izzy said as she kept rubbing her, until now they are scissoring each other.

"Mmmmmm!" Izzy moaned as she bit her bottom lip due to the excellent pleasure.

"Go Hawder!" Heather said to Izzy.

"You want hawd, okies!" Izzy said as she grabbed her legs and rubbed Heather even harder than before.

"Mmmm! Yes!" Izzy moaned and shouted as she was loving it.

"Ohhhhhh!" Heather moaned out as climax time was about to happen.

"Gonna Cumsies?" Izzy asked Heather.

"YES! YES! I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES!" Heather answered Izzy.

"Good!" Izzy said back as they scissored even harder as they climaxed hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izzy and Heather moaned during their climax.

"Mmmm!" Izzy moaned once more as she kept climaxing, she also bit her bottom lip once again.

"Ahhhhhh!" Heather kept moaning as well, as she kept climaxing also before they began panting as they hugged.

"Bye Heather! Thankies for the fun sexy sex session!" Izzy said as she left.

"Bye Bye Izzy." Heather said as Dakota arrived.

"Hi Dakota!" Heather said to Dakota.

"Hey Heather!" Dakota said back as they hugged as they rubbed each other's pregnant bellies.

"You are looking really sexy right now." Heather said to Dakota.

"So are you, and I got my paparazzi with me so let's begin." Dakota responded back to Heather and said that they should begin.

"Yay!" Heather cheered as they began by making out.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly, but sexy also.

"Nice." Alejandro said as he stroked himself slowly as they also started to scissors each other.

"Hawder! Okies." They said to each other as they kept at it.

"Who is the hottest pregnant blonde baby slut in the whole world?" Dakota asked Heather.

"You are!" Heather answered Dakota.

"Yes, I am!" Dakota said as she soon started to hump Heather very hard.

"Ohhhh!" Heather and Dakota moaned.

"Yes Yes!" Heather shouted as she groped Dakota's diapered ass while she kept humping Heather area hard.

"AY DIOS MIO…PAPI WUVS THIS!" Alejandro said to Heather and Dakota.

"AHHHHHH! YES! YES!" Heather and Dakota moaned as the two were now close to Cumsies.

"Baby gonna cumsies hawd!" Dakota said to Heather.

"Me too!" Heather said as the two soon exploded while kissing each other.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned and muffled during the climax and the kiss as Dakota and Heather changed their diapers before Dakota left and Miles arrived.

"Hello there, Heather." Miles said to Heather.

"Hi Miles." Heather said as she and Miles shared a hug.

"I have a surprise for you." Miles said to Heather.

"Weally?!" Heather asked Miles as she pulled out a very big dildo strap on dildo.

"Oooooh!" Heather said as she was really enamored.

"I'll let you fuck me with this unless I can get the chance to fuck you after you're done, deal?" Miles said and asked Heather.

"Okies!" Heather answered as they shook on it, and then Miles got the strap-on dildo on…over her diaper as she began to pound Heather.

"Ohhh! So big! Like my hubby, Alehunkdro!" Heather said to Miles making Alejandro chuckle.

"Hehehe." Alejandro chuckled and he also blushed.

"You are a lucky woman, now hold still!" Miles said as she started to pound Heather even harder than before, wrecking her area like a wrecking ball.

"Mmmm!" Miles moaned out as she was pounding Heather's diapered area harder than 20 wrecking balls.

"Ahhh! Hawder!" Heather shouted as she was rubbing her diapered clit while Miles was pounding her even harder.

"Gonna Cumsies?" Miles asked Heather.

"YES! YES!" Heather answered Miles.

"Uh-Uh-Uh...not until you say this. "I Heather think that Vegans are sexy, and that Miles is the sexiest Vegan to ever wear diapeys and she should fuck my Diapey pussy like a wrecking ball until I Cumsies!" Now!" Miles said to Heather.

"I HEATHER THINK THAT VEGANS ARE SEXY AND THAT MILES IS THE SEXIEST VEGAN TO EVER WEAR DIAPEYS AND SHE SHOULD FUCK MY DIAPEY PUSSY LIKE A WRECKING BALL UNTIL I CUMSIES!" Heather shouted to Miles.

"Good!" Miles said as she increased her pounding as Heather soon climaxed while Miles came as well.

"Mmmmm! Oh yes!" Miles and Heather moaned and shouted during their climaxes.

"Now... it's my turn." Heather said to Miles.

"Okies!" Miles said as Heather placed the strap-on on her diaper as she started to plow Miles in her ass.

"Ohhhh! Yes, fuck my ass Hawder!" Miles shouted and moaned.

"Your hubby is lucky, you have a cute ass!" Heather said to Miles.

"Thankies! He wuvs it when he gets to fuck my diapey ass." Miles said to Heather.

"No kidding!" Heather said as she keeps pounding her even harder.

"Ohhh! You are so hawt!" Heather said to Miles.

"You too! Ohhh!" Miles said back and moaned as well.

"What is his name?" Heather asked him.

"Paul, he and I met, Mmm! During a vegan convention! Ohhh! Hawder! Pwease!" Miles said and moaned to Heather.

"Okies!" Heather said as she kept it going until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies?" Heather asked Miles.

"YES! YES I AM!" Miles answered Heather.

"Not after you say that Heather is the sexiest pregnant baby slut ever and that you wuv being pounded by her in your diapey ass!" Heather said to Miles.

"Okies!" Miles said to Heather.

"HEATHER! YOU ARE THE SEXIEST PREGNANT BABY SLUT EVER! AND I WUV BEING POUNDED BY YOU IN MY DIAPEY ASS!" Miles said as Heather smiled.

"Good!" Heather said as she kept pounding until it was time.

"OHHHHHH! YES!" Miles and Heather moaned and screamed as they came in their diapers as they kissed and hugged as Miles left, and Dawn arrived.

"Hello Dawn." Heather said to Dawn.

"Greetings Heather, I sense this is almost time until the finale." Dawn said to Heather.

"It might be…but let's not waste any time." Heather said to Dawn.

"I agree." Dawn said as the two start it off by making out softly and sexually as they were tongue kissing while rubbing each other's diapered pussies and butts.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned sexually and softly until Dawn started to lick Heather pussy like a puppy while she started to rub her pussy hard.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Dawn moaned and muffled.

"So wet!" Dawn said to Heather.

"I know!" Heather said as she was loving it as Dawn kept licking until she stopped and got a sexy idea.

"I have a wonderful and sexy idea."

"What is it?" Heather asked Dawn as she grabbed a double dildo made out of wood from a redwood tree.

"A wooden dildo?" Heather asked Dawn.

"Do not be afraid! I used it before and it's even better than the other ones." Dawn said to Heather.

"Weally? I hope it's very hawd!" Heather asked and told Dawn her opinion.

"It is!" Dawn said as the two started to pound each other's pussies with the wooden toy.

"Mmmm! Ohhh! So hawd!" Dawn moaned and shouted.

"You are so right! Ahhh!" Heather shouted and moaned softly as she was enjoying it.

"Oh, mother of earth, Gaea! Ahhh!" Dawn said to herself.

"Mmmmmm! So good!" Dawn moaned and shouted.

"Dawn, am I hawt?" Alejandro asked Dawn.

"Yes, but my Justin is even Hawter! No offense! Ohhhh! Great mother Gaea!" Dawn answered honestly.

"None taken." Alejandro said to Dawn.

"Mmmm! Okies!" Dawn moaned and replied back.

"Why did you ask Dawn if you were hawt?" Heather asked Alejandro.

"Just asking, my heart is still with you, mi amor." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Okies then! Ohhh!" Heather said as she began moaning as they were close.

"I'm close!" Heather shouted out.

"Me too!" Dawn shouted out as the two made out as they also increased their fucking.

"Great mother of Earth, Gaea! I am almost near to Cumsies!" Dawn said to Heather.

"Me too! Jesus Christ this is so HAWT!" Heather shouted to Dawn.

"My aura says that we use our binkies in our mouths." Dawn said to Heather.

"OKIES!" Heather replied back as they grabbed their Pacifiers and begin sucking on them.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned and muffled on their pacifiers as they finally they spit them out as they were covered with drool as it was finally time.

"Cumsies!" They both screamed as they climaxed not only in their diapers but also on the wooden dildo as their diapers and the wood dildo was covered with their Cumsies.

"Mmmm!" The two moaned during a sexy makeout session after they climaxed.

"So hawt!" Dawn said to Heather.

"Dido!" Heather said in agreement as they hugged as Dawn left and Jasmine arrived.

"G'day Heather." Jasmine said to Heather.

"Hey Jasmine." Heather said as they hugged.

"Congrats on the baby." Heather said to Jasmine.

"Thanks, same for you." Jasmine said back as they hugged once more.

"That is one cute diaper." Heather said to Jasmine.

"Thankies! They're the Rearz Safari Nappy, with cute animal friends." Jasmine said to Heather.

"Very cute and hawt!" Heather said as the two started to make out as Jasmine started to rub Heather coochies hard.

"Mmm!" Heather moaned softly.

"Like that?" Jasmine asked her.

"Yeah!" Heather answered Jasmine.

"Good." Jasmine replied back as they keep it up until Jasmine stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Heather asked Jasmine.

"Let me give you an Australian Kiss." Jasmine said as she kissed Heather's area and then started to lick it.

"Ohhhhhh! SO GOOD!" Heather moaned and shouted.

"Mmmmm! So Good!" Jasmine moaned, muffled, licked, and said.

"GO HAWDER!" Heather shouted at Jasmine.

"Okies!" Jasmine said as she kept licking like a puppy until she stopped so they can hump each other's diapered areas.

"Mmmm! So good!" Heather said to Jasmine with a soft moan.

"So hawt! Baby Jasmine wuv hawd humpies!" Jasmine said to Heather.

"Me too!" Heather said to Jasmine in agreement and they kept it going…and meanwhile Rachel, Shawnie, Kelly, and Taylor were mingling.

"So, you're pregnant at this age?" Rachel asked Kelly.

"Odd am I right?" Kelly asked Shawnie, Rachel, and Taylor.

"Maybe, but we're not judging you at all." Shawnie said to Kelly.

"Yeah, I still wuv my mommy very much." Taylor said to Kelly.

"Aww, I wuv you too." Kelly said to Taylor as they hugged.

"So, LeShawna...is there anything that I can learn from being an AB/DL?" Rachel asked LeShawna/Shawnie.

"It's Shawnie, LeShawna's AB/DL personality." Shawnie corrected Rachel.

"Sorry, Shawnie…is there anything that I can learn from being an AB/DL?" Rachel asked Shawnie.

"Yes, there is a lot to learn about being an AB/DL." Shawnie answered as she began explaining away and back in the main room…Heather and Jasmine were now 69ing each other.

"Mmmmmm!" Heather and Jasmine moaned and muffled.

"Taste so yummy!" Heather said to Jasmine.

"So, do you!" Jasmine said as we go back to the party.

"So, what can I learn about being an AB/DL?" Rachel asked Shawnie.

"Well there's so many things! Being able to act young again, feeling like a little kid, a sense of security, and nostalgia, also... these diapeys are vewy comfy to wear and sexy during sexy time." Shawnie explained to Rachel.

"Really?" Rachel asked Shawnie.

"Yes." Shawnie answered her.

"Cool! But how will my husband react if he knew I was doing this?" Rachel asked Shawnie.

"He would understand he loves you." Shawnie answered Rachel.

"Awww, thankies Shawnie." Rachel said as they hugged and now Jasmine and Heather were scissoring each other, and they were close to Cumsies.

"Ohhhh! Cumsies coming soon!" Jasmine and Heather said to each other as Alejandro was stroking his hard baba really fast.

"Me too!" Alejandro said to them.

"Baby wants Papi cweamy Cumsies, pwease." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Okay baby girl. You got it." Alejandro said as he strokes his hard Spaniard Baba all over Heather's face.

"Here it comes!" Alejandro shouted as he strokes it really fast now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather and Jasmine cumsies in their diapers while Alejandro climaxed and shot his load all over Heather's face and mouth as she swallowed all of it.

"Yummy and sooooo...cweamy!" Heather said to Alejandro.

"Thankies." Alejandro said to Heather.

"That was so hawt and so much fun." Jasmine said to Heather.

"I agwee!" Heather said as they hugged before Jasmine left and Kelly and Taylor arrived.

"Hi Heather!" Kelly and Taylor said to Heather.

"Hey girls!" Heather said to Kelly and Taylor as they hugged.

"Let's get it on." Heather said to Kelly and Taylor.

"Yeah!" They said as all three started to make out as Kelly and Taylor rubbed Heather's diapered coochies hard.

"Mmmm! Heather softies." Kelly and Taylor moaned softly and said.

"Ahhh! Thankies!" Heather moaned and said

"Daddy wuvs this so much." Alejandro said as the trio decided to do a triple 69.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…!" Heather, Taylor, and Kelly moaned and muffled as Alejandro was stroking his hard baba before starting to provide some commentary.

"Mmmm! Look at all three sexy pregnant mommies! Licking their sexy and hawt coochies for Papi! Mmm!" Alejandro said as he was stroking his hawd baba at a slow pace.

"Mmmmm! So tasty!" Heather said as she was licking her Mommy.

"Taylor tastes yummy!" Kelly said as she was obviously licking her own daughter.

"Heather is tasty to baby Taylor." Taylor said as she was licking Heather's diapered area.

They especially look sexy and hawt in their diapers, or in Spanish their panales.

"Thankies Papi!" Heather, Taylor, and Kelly said to Alejandro as they finish 69'ing each other as now they decide to end it with a triple bumpies session.

"Ohhhh! Go even Hawder! Okies!" The threesome said as They bumped and rubbed their areas like fire.

"Ohhhh! We wuv hawt diapey sex!" All three of them said to Alejandro.

"Everyone does! Now finish for Papi!" Alejandro said to the three.

"Okies, Papi Alejandro!" Heather, Taylor, and Kelly said as they kept bumping harder and harder until it was time as Alejandro was stroking his hard baba even harder than before.

"Who wants my Cumsies?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"I do!" Heather answered.

"Here it comes once more from Papi!" Alejandro said as it's about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kelly, Taylor, and Heather cumsies in their diapers while Alejandro climaxes inside of Heather's mouth as she swallowed it.

"I just can't get enough of your delicious, yummy, and cweamy Cumsies." Heather said as she and Alejandro kissed as it was finale time.

"Call everyone here?" Kelly asked Heather.

"Yup!" Heather said as Taylor and Kelly then called everyone in as they all entered the room.

"Now then... how was I?" Heather asked everyone.

"Sexy, hawt! Amazing, so fucking good!" The girls answered her.

"Aww, why Thankies." Heather said thanking the girls.

"We also need to thank Alejandro for filming all of this." Heather said to all of the girls.

"Thankies, Alejandro." The girls said to Alejandro.

"You girls are welcome." Alejandro said to all of the girls.

"Before we begin the finale, I want to say this...this is not the final Bring All the Girls Diaper Orgy Party." Heather announced and said as the girls gasped.

"I don't want end this just yet... we should do one last party... but before I announce the host... let's end this with a hawt blast! Pregnant baby girl orgy finale!" Heather said as All the girls soon started to either, lick each other coochies, rub their areas together, humpies, bumpies, scissors, triple or quadruple 69ing even some fucked each other with strap on dildoes.

"Ahhh! So good!" All of the girls moaned and said in pure delight.

"Papi wuv this so much." Alejandro said to himself as he began stroking his hawd baba once again until all of the girls then stopped licking each other, they also stopped doing humpies, bumpies, scissors, triple or quadruple 69's and they also stopped doing the strap-ons as they all were rubbing each other's coochies as Heather was in the middle of all of the girls, with her mom on her right, and Shawnie on the left as every girls was rubbing each other's diapered coochies and loving it as they were moaning like they were singing in an angel's choir.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls were moaning loudly and heavenly as well as Alejandro stopped stroking his hard baba to focus on filming as the last climax was about to happen.

"BABIES GONNA CUMSIES!" All the girls screamed out.

"Cumsies for mommy!" Heather said to the girls.

"Yes mommy!" The girls shouted everyone exploded as their Cumsies was everywhere.

"Ahhhh! So hawt!" The girls climaxed all over the place.

"Yes!" Heather said triumphantly and soon everyone changed their diapers and was ready for bed.

"Before we go nighty night! I will announce the host... and they are...Gwen and Courtney!" Heather announced as everyone cheered and applauded.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney cheered.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to Heather.

"Now we can go nighty night." Heather said as she, Alejandro, and the girls get into their beds.

"Nighty night Alejandro." Heather said to Alejandro as they kissed.

"Buenos Noches Mi Amore." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Nighty Night Heather and Alejandro." The girls said to Alejandro and Heather to end the night.

 **DAMN! LONGEST STORY EVER!**

 **NOW! There will be a 10** **th** **and final Bringing All The Girls as Gwen and Courtney are hosting it.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
